


Reckless

by AmiLu



Series: 21 days writing challenge [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, also shiro and keith are adopted siblings, seriously fluff alert, so much fluff seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiLu/pseuds/AmiLu
Summary: He could tell Lance. He wouldn't make fun of him for it—at least, not with the intention of hurting him.Still, it was rather embarrassing so he turned his head so he was facing Lance's neck and hid his nose in its warmth. “ShirowonlemmecauseI'mtooreckless,” he mumbled, feeling his face get even hotter.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **DAY 2**  
>  Prompt  
> Far too reckless to leave home.

 

“What do you mean?”

Keith changed his weight from foot to foot, making a point of not looking directly at Lance. He dusted imaginary dirt from the back of his glove as he pondered whether he should explain the real reason behind it or just leave it up to the other boy's imagination.

“Keith?”

He made the mistake of reacting to the concern on Lance's voice and he immediately regretted it as he was pinned to the spot by his bright blue eyes. He swallowed.

“Um,” he started, and hated that his voice trembled, even if barely. He cleared his throat and let his eyes wander over Lance's face and around, still not sure that he actually wanted to explain. And it wasn't because he didn't trust Lance or had any other complicated reason or anything, honestly, it was just— “It's so stupid,” he said aloud, and the blush he had managed to wish away until then finally decided to make its appearance. Joy. “Not that you are stupid, or that—or that your idea is stupid, because it's not, believe me, but I—the reason—I can't—”

“Keith, babe. Calm down,” Lance said, smiling, but the concern was still there. He pulled Keith to his chest in a warm, soft embrace and Keith couldn't help but melt into it.

He sighed, relaxing muscles that had been far too tense until then, and swung his own arms around his boyfriend's waist. Resting his cheek on Lance's shoulder, he took a deep breath and decided that it was fine. He could tell Lance. He wouldn't make fun of him for it—at least, not with the intention of hurting him.

Still, it was rather embarrassing so he turned his head so he was facing Lance's neck and hid his nose in its warmth. “ShirowonlemmecauseI'mtooreckless,” he mumbled, feeling his face get even hotter.

Lance didn't answer for a moment and, for a second, Keith let himself hope that he had understood and wouldn't make him say it again—

“Babe, you know I can't understand what you are saying when you mumble like that, right?”

—yeah. Of course not.

Sighing deeply, Keith detached himself from his spot pressed against Lance's neck. He pulled slightly back so that he didn't break the embrace, but was also able to look at his boyfriend in the eyes.

“Sorry,” he said grudgingly, but instead of acknowledging it, Lance only lifted one of his eyebrows in question. Keith conceded. “Shiro won't let me,” he explained and tried to ignore how the other eyebrow joined the first in climbing high up Lance's forehead. “He believes that I'm far too… far too _reckless…_ to leave home.” He wrinkled his nose and huffed in derision. “I mean, he doesn't care if it's for a couple of days or, a week or, whatever. But not—not leaving to live alone, you know and— _don't laugh at me, dammit!”_

“Sorry, sorry!” Lance snickered and then tried his best to stop it. Keith scowled and tried to disentangle himself from his boyfriend's arms but the asshole wouldn't let him. “I'm sorry, sorry,” he repeated. “It's just—you are far too cute, you know?”

“I'm not!”

Lance ignored his protest and continued. “Believe me, I'm not laughing at you, honest! It's just that I can—I can kinda see where Shiro was going with that, but—” he smiled at Keith, one of those smiles that seemed to radiate sunlight and warmth and that made Keith fall further and further in love with him every time. “You are quite wrong, too.”

Keith blinked, momentarily disorientated by the brightness of that smile and its sharp contrast with his statement. Then he frowned. “What?”

“You,” Lance said in a sing song voice as he smoothed Keith's brow with one of his fingers. “You, living alone? Yes, I can see how that'd be a disaster.”

“Lance—”

“Shut it, babe. I'm not finished.”

Keith huffed, but let him continue.

He waited two seconds to make sure that Keith would not interrupt him again, before he did. “You living _alone_ would certainly be a disaster, so much so that I don't even want to imagine it,” he repeated with a mock-serious shake of his head. “But there is where the problem lies in your logic: you wouldn't be living alone, Keith. You'd be living _with me._ ”

Keith opened his mouth to protest, and then closed it with an audible click. “That's. Not. That's not living _alone_ , right.”

Lance scoffed, but there was no denying his amusement. “Of course not. That's two people. And maybe a cat or two. And Hunk and Pidge, most probably—you know they will visit us all the time.”

“Yeah, and Shiro and Allura, too.”

“And Coran. Don't forget Coran.”

“He'll probably want to cook for us at the housewarming party that Allura will insist on having.”

“Forget Allura. My _mom_ is already planning it, and the only thing I did was hypothetically ask her whether she thinks we are ready to take that step.”

Keith's eyes widened at that and then he bit the inside of his cheek. “And what did Clara say?”

Lance's smile was blinding. “That we are. That we definitely are.”

Keith couldn't help it—he laughed. Lance's enthusiasm was contagious. He laughed so loud that his cheeks started to hurt and then leaned forward and quickly kissed Lance on the mouth.

“In that case, yes. Hell, yes. I'd love to move in with you.”

Lance whooped victoriously and tightened his arms around Keith. Keith squeaked, surprised, but then resumed his hearty laughing as his boyfriend picked him up and started twirling him around, peppering his face with butterfly kisses.

Once he had his feet safely back on the ground, he wiped off a tear of mirth that had fallen down his face and regarded his beaming boyfriend with a fond look. “You know,” he said, “you are the one in charge of convincing mother-hen Shiro to let his baby brother go.”

Lance's smile turned into a mischievous grin. He let Keith go and took a step back, straightening his spine and saluting. “I, Lance McClain, bravely accept the mission. The end goal is well worth the risks involved.”

Keith laughed again at his antics and took a step forward so that he could softly kiss Lance's cheek. “You are a dork.”

“And you love me,” Lance retorted cheekily as he once again pulled Keith into a hug.

Smiling, Keith nuzzled Lance's neck in a way that somewhat reflected their positions at the beginning of the conversation, and he mumbled, “That I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me on [tumblr](http://kurosakiami01.tumblr.com)! :D


End file.
